Something Borrowed, Something Blue
by drox
Summary: Events as they might have happened, leading to Theta Sigma's abrupt departure from Gallifrey. NOW COMPLETE!
1. JoyRide

Disclaimer: I didn't do it. No one saw me do it. You can't prove a thing. Oh, and on the off chance that you **can** prove something, I'm not making any money from this anyway. The TARDIS and related miscellany are property of the BBC. I'm just, er, borrowing.

Author's Notes: This is probably in direct contradiction to canon in a dozen different places. I'm sorry about that. I assure you it's not intentional. I'm not all that clear on what exactly constitutes canon, or if established canon even exists WRT Theta Sigma's abrupt departure from Gallifrey. What I do know about canon I've tried to stay true to. This isn't **supposed** to be AU or anything, but I suppose it might have to be if I've messed up somewhere. Canon police should read at their own risk. Now, on with the show.

Dramatis Personae:

Theta Sigma: A newly minted -- and long since disaffected -- Time Lord. The ink's not even dry yet on his doctorate from the Time Lord Academy. His friends call him Thete.

Drax: A disaffected Time Lord-in-training.

Lord Borusa: A high-ranking Time Lord bureaucrat and lecturer at the Academy. Both Thete and Drax have been his students. 

Red-uniformed guard: Just what it sounds like. He's a thug and a sadist, but good at his job. Unlike nameless red-uniformed guards in another popular SF series, he's not doomed from the outset. Though perhaps he should be.

Something Borrowed, Something Blue

Chapter 1: Joy Ride

Theta Sigma had that look again. The one that meant he was up to something. Probably something dangerous; certainly something that was in direct violation of some or all of the rules.

Drax looked up from his work and smiled back. A smile between co-conspirators. He didn't like the rules any more than Thete did, and relished every opportunity to break them, particularly if it was achieved in the company of his friend. For one thing, it meant that he was far less likely to get caught. Thete was just uncanny that way. Just when things looked hopeless, he'd manage to evade capture. Drax was not so lucky.

The other reason it was good to have Thete with him was that, if they **did** get caught, Thete could take all the blame. Not that Drax bore him any ill will; more that Theta Sigma, with his powerful Prydonian chapter connections, would be all but immune to prosecution. If their situations were reversed, Drax would have gladly shouldered all the blame for their misadventures. But as it was he couldn't bear another black mark on his record. His presence was barely tolerated in the Time Lord Academy as it was. One more infraction and he'd be expelled. Again. And this time it'd probably be permanent.

"How you doing, Drax? Keeping out of trouble?"

"No thanks to you, Thete."

Theta Sigma's jaw dropped. "You cut me to the quick, my boy," he replied. "And after all I've done for you." The injured look vanished and the knowing grin returned. He cast a covetous look at the time capsules lined up in the repair bays. "So... where do you want to go today?"

"Not now, Thete. I'm in enough trouble as it is. After that last time out they're bound to be watching my every move." He didn't have to say who "they" were.

Theta Sigma was walking slowly past the time capsules now, reaching out absently to touch one or another, feeling the electric tingle or contented vibration emanating from each glowing cube. Like a whole room full of cats purring. These time capsules were in for repairs though, and some of them gave off vibrations that were decidedly unwell. He reached one of the more obviously damaged ones and pressed both hands against its side, his eyes closed. "What's wrong with this one?" he asked.

"The type 40?" Drax sighed. "What **isn't** wrong with it? For starters, the chameleon circuit is packed up. Just look at it. That's the default setting, right? It's supposed to be glowing white, like the rest of these. Should be a simple repair too, but I can't make it stick. It seems to want to stay like that. Blue."

"Superficial. What else is wrong?"

Where to begin, Drax wondered. "Navigation, braking, trimonic barriers, stabilizer array, drift compensation... you pick something; it's probably broken."

"Telepathic circuits?"

"Unreliable. Mostly I get nothing, not even a whisper. But last time I tried a diagnostic, well there was a blast of... something. Like telepathic feedback. About knocked me on my--" Drax paused. What wasn't Thete telling him? "Why do you ask? You picking up something?"

"Most definitely, most definitely." His eyes were still closed, his forehead pressed against the softly glowing side of the cube. "It's... She's calling to me."

He stood like that for a while longer, then snapped into motion like a switch had been thrown. He'd produced a cylindrical device -- was that a sonic screwdriver? -- from somewhere and was twirling it expertly between his fingers as he moved toward the front of the time ship. He shot a devilish grin at Drax. "I'm going for a ride," he announced. "You coming?"

It was tempting. Really tempting. Drax felt the wanderlust as surely as his friend did. But why did it have to be **that** ship? There was so much that could go wrong. He'd had a peek at the machine's insides, and didn't like what he saw. As suffocating as life in the Gallifreyan capitol could be, it was still preferable to having his remains smeared across the vortex intermixed with pieces of a broken TARDIS.

He shook his head. "Er...you sure you want to take **that** one? It's not cleared for safe operation."

Theta Sigma laughed. "They're never cleared for safe operation! If they were they wouldn't be here." He lowered his voice and placed a hand on Drax's shoulder. "C'mon. It's not like we haven't done this before." A pause. "You trust me, don't you?"

"You, yes. That TARDIS, no. It's well and truly broken, Thete. Barely maintaining a connection to this reality at all. Taking it into the vortex now would be far too dangerous."

Theta Sigma looked offended. "Dangerous? Nonsense!" He stroked the side of the bluish box and the uneven purring grew louder. "See? Harmless as a kitten."

"Tell that to the cobblemouse. You go if you must. I'll stay here and... keep an eye on things."

"Suit yourself."

"Oh and Thete?"

The Time Lord looked hopefully back from the capsule entrance, thinking perhaps his friend had changed his mind. "What?"

"You may as well do this right." He tossed his friend a small metallic bauble on a slender chain. "Cypher indent key. More reliable than jimmying the lock with that screwdriver of yours."

The door slid open smoothly as Theta Sigma turned the key, and Drax added, "It's probably the only reliable thing about that capsule, so be careful."

"Thanks Drax. I owe you one."

"You owe me more than that. So try to come back in one piece, okay? 

The time ship slowly dematerialized and Drax winced at the sickly rasping noise it made. Again he wondered why Thete had to pick **that** ship to go traipsing around the universe in. Thete was more than competent to handle a TARDIS, but Drax still found himself wondering if he'd ever see his friend again.

--------

His ride was to be short but not uneventful.

Theta Sigma stood beside the still-open console, sonic screwdriver in hand. He'd just finished disabling the ship's recall circuits -- he didn't want to be pulled back to Gallifrey at the push of a button -- but he knew it wasn't enough. They'd still pull him back, he thought, but he didn't have to make it easy for them. Gallifrey had a hold on him stronger than any recall circuit. He was still effectively on a leash, though it was now a far longer one. For the moment at least, he had room to run.

May as well make use of it, he told himself as he slid a large lever forward. The ship responded instantly, surging through the vortex with a sensation of pure joy. Her pilot felt it too -- the TARDIS's telepathic circuits saw to that. His own feelings of freedom and wild abandon mixed with those given off by the ship until it was impossible to tell which of them was experiencing what. This is what he was made for, he thought. Or had the ship thought that?

Speed and distance were illusory concepts in the strange realm of the vortex, but the sensations given off by the TARDIS were of unparalleled velocity. The thrill of flight. No need to choose a destination yet -- getting there is **more** than half the fun. Theta Sigma threw back his head and laughed.

The ship seemed to join in the laughter. There was the faintest rumble beneath the floor, coupled with a vibration of the console itself. Theta Sigma was just beginning to wonder why he could feel the vibration with his hands instead of just in his head, when the lights all went out.

The darkness was complete. He had to find his way around the console by touch, and it wasn't easy. The type 40 console was unique -- nothing was where it should be, and several times he inadvertently triggered alarms. At least he hoped he had triggered them. If something outside the ship caused the alarms to sound... well it might be best not to think about that.

The vibration was getting worse. It became a shudder, then a shaking. Finally the whole room gave a tremendous lurch, and Theta Sigma found himself thrown sideways. He scrambled to his feet but it was hard to know which way was up, now that the floor seemed to be tilting and the gravity kept shifting. He felt as if he were in one of the Capitol's many highspeed lifts, only without lights and occasionally going into freefall. It occurred to him that his "longer leash" might also be considered "enough rope to hang himself". Not a pleasant thought. He reached out with his mind, seeking that telepathic connection that had been so comforting moments before, but it was no longer there.

All at once a blinding flash of light filled the room, accompanied by the noise of a tremendous explosion. The console was blasted apart in an instant, and the ship's pilot found himself suddenly airborne. He impacted hard against a wall, momentarily dazed. Debris rained down around him, and the room was once more plunged into darkness. The fizzing sparks of frying circuitry were the only light remaining, and they gave a ghostly flicker through the smoke pouring from the central rotor. As he crawled back toward the ruined console, Theta Sigma thought he could hear the rumbling roar of materialization, though it was difficult to tell through the ringing in his ears. Spots of light danced in his vision as the floor rolled beneath him. Sometime before reaching the console, he passed out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Busted

Something Borrowed, Something Blue

Chapter 2: Busted

-

"So what happened then?"

"Well, I'm not precisely certain. Being knocked unconscious can do that, you know."

The red-uniformed guard stepped forward wielding a menacing-looking device trailing thick cables. He thumbed a switch and aimed the thing at the prisoner seated on the hard metal bench. The elegantly robed official presiding over the interrogation waved him back, shaking his head, then turned his attention back to the prisoner. "Go on...."

"I couldn't have been out long, because when I came round there was still some light coming from what was left of the console. Glowing embers where the fire had been." He paused and ran his fingers through his long hair -- a simple movement made more difficult by the handcuffs that bound his wrists. "There was no more... turbulence; only an unnatural stillness. I moved toward the light but none of the controls worked. I tried patching and rerouting... nothing I did made the slightest difference. I was still there, attempting to coax some kind of response from the console, when the patrol materialized their craft around mine and hauled me in. I don't remember much more. I must have passed out again." The prisoner rubbed his bruised head and cast a withering look at the red-uniformed guard. "...Or maybe they stunned me. I woke up here, in irons, and then you came in."

"That's everything you remember? You never materialized the TARDIS?"

"No," he replied wearily. "I never materialized the TARDIS. Why are you even asking me? Just check the log. It'll confirm that everything I've told you is true. I never materialized. I didn't interfere."

The robed official shook his head sadly. "The log was destroyed--"

"In the explosion!" the prisoner interrupted. "It must have been..."

"In the explosion," the official repeated, "or deliberately, by you, to conceal your activities." He paced slowly across the cramped cell. "We know you disabled the recall circuit. You could just as easily have tampered with or destroyed the log."

"I did not conceal evidence!"

"My Lord," the guard announced, "With your permission," he indicated the device he was holding, "I can easily determine the truth in this matter."

"Perhaps later," the official harrumphed, clearly unhappy at being interrupted. He then addressed the prisoner again. "Your views regarding interference are well known, Theta Sigma. And without a recoverable record from the TARDIS, there is only your word and Drax's testimony upon which to base judgment. It's not looking good for you, I'm afraid."

The red-uniformed guard smiled cruelly.

"Drax?" The prisoner paled. "Tell me you didn't use that abomination on Drax!"

There was no reply. "This session is over," the official announced, switching off a handheld recording device and following the guard from the cell. The cell door clanged shut behind them.

--------

"I'm so sorry Thete."

"**You're** sorry?" Theta Sigma raged. "**They** should be sorry. The way they've treated you, the way they've treated me..." He yelled at the ceiling, "There's no excuse for it!" He rattled his handcuffs to emphasize the point, pacing nervously around the cell. "One little unauthorised joy ride, and they cage me up like an animal!"

Drax put a hand on his friend's shoulder and gently steered him back to the bench. "Calm down, Thete. You'll get out of this -- you always do."

"But what about you, Drax?" His voice grew quiet with concern. "Did they... use the mind probe on you?"

"Oh, they threatened to. Turned it on, waved it around a lot, but Borusa wouldn't let them apply it."

"They did the same thing to me." Theta Sigma looked thoughtful. "Y'know, beneath that prickly exterior, old Borusa's a real softie."

"Don't you believe it, Thete. Borusa's no softie. He's determined and he's devious. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants." He lowered his head sadly. "He just didn't need to use the probe to get what he wanted this time. Just being in the same room with it was frightening enough." There was a long pause. "I'm so sorry! I told them everything they wanted to know!"

"Of course you did. I did too. It doesn't matter in any case -- no crime was committed. It'll take time, what with all the bureaucratic stuff and nonsense, but they'll sort this all out. Sharp slap on the wrist for both of us, stern warning against ever -- **ever!** -- doing anything like this again," -- Theta Sigma did a remarkable impersonation of Borusa's gruff voice -- "and we're back where we started."

Drax was doubtful. "Do you really think so?"

"Only I don't **want** to be back where I started! I want -- I **need** -- to be out there." He waved his manacled hands at the ceiling. "I don't belong here, Drax. Not in this cell and not on this planet."

"Might want to watch what you say, Thete." Drax looked nervously around the cell. "Reckon they're recording everything for evidence."

"I'm counting on it," Theta Sigma snapped. "Honestly, Drax, with my record, there's no point trying to conceal it. If I acted all contrite and pretended I didn't want out, they'd **know** something was up. They'd have that mind probe back in here faster than you can say--"

"Okay, I get your point. I was right to tell all. Now what's all this about no crime being committed? Unauthorized use of a time capsule is a serious offense."

"Not compared to interference. And given my views on that subject -- views I've made no attempt to hide -- I suspect that's what I'm going to be charged with. Borusa even hinted at it during my interrogation."

"But that's even worse, Thete. If you're convicted of interference--"

It was Theta Sigma's turn to interrupt. "But I won't be convicted! There's no evidence to support the charge. So I cooperate. And so do you. We truthfully answer every question they ask, and when the dust settles we go free. Because in point of fact I **didn't** interfere. So they can't possibly prove that I did."

"I hope you're right, Thete."

The prisoner smiled. "I'm always right, Drax."

Theta Sigma was right about one thing -- the entire conversation had been recorded. Borusa, watching the recording in his office, shook his head sadly. His former student was far too trusting, he told himself. They can and they will prove everything they set out to prove.

--------

The clang of the cell door woke him from a sound sleep. With a completely unnecessary jab from his staser barrel, the red-uniformed guard hauled Theta Sigma to his feet and shoved him out of the cell.

"What's going on?" the prisoner muttered, prompting another painful poke in the ribs.

"Shut up! Someone important wants to see you." More abuse followed as he was marched down the prison corridor. At the end of the corridor he was surprised to see Borusa waiting for him.

He was even more surprised at the staser the old Time Lord held in a white-knuckle grip, aimed steadily at his chest.

"I'll take him from here," Borusa barked.

"Take me where?"

The guard was about to thump him with his staser again, but Borusa stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Are you certain you don't want an armed escort, my Lord?" the guard asked. "He is considered a high risk for escape."

Borusa glared at the guard. "**I'm** armed," he replied gruffly. "Unless you think I'm not capable."

The guard bowed. "No my Lord."

"I wouldn't be here at all, except that those who sent me have agreed that this whole matter would be best kept quiet. I'm sure you'll agree that an armed patrol frogmarching a prisoner through the Capitol would draw attention, even at this late hour. Now get those cuffs off him."

"Yes my Lord."

"I'm sure we can count on your discretion in this matter."

"Yes my Lord."

"You are dismissed."

The guard finished removing the handcuffs and returned to his post. Borusa turned to his prisoner, who stood rubbing his reddened wrists. "Turn and face the wall," he snapped.

"Yes my Lord," Theta Sigma replied with mock reverence, but he did as he was told.

Borusa concealed his weapon in the folds of his robe. "My staser will remain aimed at your spine at all times. It won't kill you but it will render you unconscious. And when you wake up you'll probably wish you were dead, so I suggest you do as I say."

"Yes my Lord."

"You will keep your hands at your sides. You will walk ahead of me, and you will go where I instruct you. You will not draw attention to yourself. Is that understood?"

"Yes my Lord. Might I ask where we're going?"

"You have an audience with the President," Borusa told him.

Theta Sigma was puzzled. Why was the President involved? He seemed to have gotten himself entangled in something much bigger than a simple unauthorised-use-of-time-capsules case. Bigger, even, than an interference case. But what? He hated not knowing. He had a thousand questions, but he suspected that where he was going he'd be expected to answer questions, not ask them. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to remain calm as his former teacher guided him through the Capitol at gunpoint.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Sprung

-

Something Borrowed, Something Blue

Chapter 3: Sprung

-

"Lovely view from up here," Theta Sigma remarked as the two Time Lords crossed a high walkway overlooking a vast plaza. He looked back at his captor, "Only this doesn't seem to be the way to the Presidential palace."

"Very good, Thete." Borusa smiled at him. "You're being -- I believe the word is -- sprung. We're going someplace where we can speak freely."

"So you can get the real story?" He shook his head sadly "The good cop/bad cop technique isn't very original, Borusa, and it doesn't suit you. Besides, I was telling the truth before. A change of scenery isn't going to change my story. By the way, where are we going?"

"My private quarters. Ah, here we are." He pulled a key from his robe and opened the door. Once inside, he set the staser on a small table and went to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked his former student. "I'm afraid I don't have Best Old Shobogan, but I do still have some of that tea you brought me. From Earth, wasn't it?"

"I'll never tell." Theta Sigma stared at the staser on the table.

"You don't need to, Thete. I know. You'd be surprised at some of the things I know. For instance I know all about your little extracurricular jaunts with Drax."

Thete squirmed. "I see." He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Still, it was a very thoughtful gift," said the voice from the kitchen. "Thank you."

Looking nervously around the elaborately furnished room, his eyes settled once again on the gun. "Er, Borusa... aren't you just a bit worried that I'll take that weapon and run for it? Or even shoot you with it? I **am** a dangerous criminal and a high risk for escape."

Borusa poked his head out from the kitchen. "Oh, that? It's not armed," he deadpanned. "Never was."

"You mean I could have run off at any time?"

"I suppose. You can run off now if you want to. But I wouldn't advise it. I'm not your enemy, Thete. I brought you here so we could talk. Now about that tea...."

Theta Sigma smiled. "That would be lovely, Borusa, thank you." He made himself comfortable on the sofa. Borusa was indeed devious, he thought. In all the right ways.

--------

They sat together on Borusa's unbelievably comfortable sofa, sipping tea and reminiscing about old times long into the night. "So you don't feel you belong here, Thete?" Borusa asked.

"No, no, it's very nice, thank you," Theta Sigma remarked as he admired Borusa's elegant but understated furnishings. "Certainly a pleasant change from the prison."

The tiniest smile warmed the old Time Lord's stern features for a moment. "I imagine so. But that's not what I meant. I recall someone saying 'I don't belong here -- not in this cell and not on this planet'."

Theta Sigma shook his head. "Eavesdropping, Borusa? I'm surprised at you."

"I don't see why. You were expecting to be overheard. 'Counting on it', even."

"Yes, yes. But you?"

"Well, you said I was devious."

Theta Sigma looked sheepish. "Erm...actually that was Drax. I, er, said you were a softie."

"Hmmmm...." Borusa's face was unreadable. "So you did. I'd almost prefer devious."

"But I did say you had a prickly exterior. That should count for something."

"It just shows you aren't completely blind to people's character," Borusa snapped. Then he grew quiet. "But Drax was right. I **am** devious. One can't remain in my position and **not** be devious." He sipped his tea thoughtfully. "You know, it was so much simpler in the old days. When I could just be a teacher instead of having to play politician all the time. Honesty counted for something then."

"I recall someone saying 'Only in mathematics will you find truth'."

That flicker of a smile appeared again. "So you **were** listening."

"Shhh! Don't spread it around -- I have a reputation to live down to!"

"What's another secret to keep?" Borusa sighed. "I have so many you know."

"So why did you leave academics? Even I can see you were happier there."

"That's very true." There was a thoughtful pause. "I didn't bring you here so I could moan about my 'high and lonely destiny', Thete, but the truth is I didn't have a lot of choice. One doesn't just turn down a position like mine. Especially when the Chancellor himself offers it."

"Nonsense!" Theta Sigma looked appalled. "You could have refused."

"No, Thete. **You** could have refused. You always were something of an iconoclast. I'm not. So I'll have to settle for devious."

"Don't forget prickly."

"Indeed. But we're not here to talk about me. I'm more interested in you. In your future." The old Time Lord looked hard into his former student's eyes. "What are you going to do, Thete? You're a fugitive. A wanted man."

"Not yet I'm not. I'm here with your blessing, right, 'my Lord Borusa?'"

"Not exactly. You know I lied about taking you to the Presidential palace. In fact the President, the entire Council, are thus far unaware of my activities. You're here with my blessing, but you're not here with theirs. When they learn you're no longer in the prison, the council will issue a warrant for your arrest. I will not turn you in, but if you're captured, I'll deny I ever spoke to you. Apart from your interrogation of course. If you're found here, I'll claim you forced your way in. They'll surely believe my word over yours."

"But the guard--"

"--Will support my story. I told him the President wanted to keep this quiet. If anyone asks -- which they probably won't -- he'll deny I was ever there."

"What's this all about?"

"Your future, Thete. Despite what this looks like I **am** on your side."

"How, Borusa?!?! How can this possibly work in my favour?" 

"You don't want to be here, you said. No great surprise, that -- I've known it for decades. I'm offering you your freedom. You've escaped from prison, Thete. With my help, though I'll never admit it. Now finish the job. Escape from this planet."

Was this possible? Theta Sigma could not believe what he was hearing. "Es-Escape?" he babbled. "From Gallifrey?"

"Yes, Thete. Escape. Permanently. It won't be easy and it won't be safe. It's a big, bad universe out there, but if anyone is ready to take it on, you are. I've arranged everything. That old type 40 you, er, borrowed is waiting for you in the repair bay. Of course the official story will be that you stole it. Only you and I -- and Drax -- will know the truth, and we're not telling."

"Drax?" Theta Sigma tensed, looking suddenly concerned. "Where is he? You mustn't let them hurt him..."

"Relax. They couldn't hold him." Borusa's voice was soothing. "I only asked him a few questions. His story checked out, so they let him go."

Theta Sigma released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and Borusa continued: "Since his release Drax has been working nonstop on that old TARDIS. He's fixed what he could -- chameleon circuit's still sticky though -- and he assures me that it's safe for at least one journey through time and space. After that you're on your own, so go someplace you like. Oh, and the recall functions are disabled at both ends. Wherever you decide to go, you won't be traced or followed."

"Drax is in on this too?"

"He has agreed to keep quiet about this whole arrangement."

Theta Sigma recalled his friend's sometimes mercenary nature. "And what did you agree to?"

Borusa sighed. "I agreed to pass him. He'll graduate, Thete. I never thought I'd see the day, but Drax will be a Time Lord."

Theta Sigma grinned but Borusa was instantly cold and aloof again. "And you will be a renegade, Thete. Are you prepared for that?"

Renegade. The younger Time Lord pondered this. Renegade Time Lords were the secret shame of Gallifrey. There had never been many of them, but they could do incalculable damage to time and space. The existence of a renegade among their ranks was one of the few things that could motivate the otherwise firmly non-interventionist Time Lords to take action. Usually harsh and destructive action. Finally he spoke. "You've gone to a lot of trouble to arrange this. Are you trying to talk me out of it now?"

"I'm just being honest with you. You deserve that much."

"What happens if I decide to stay?"

"You go back to prison. Of course now that you know I'm unarmed, you might try to run, but I assure you, you will be caught. Your sentence will be far more severe if you don't go willingly."

"My sentence?" Theta Sigma wondered aloud. "But I haven't even been charged with a crime yet."

"You will be," Borusa replied. "And as you suspected, the charge will be interference."

"They'll never make it stick."

"They will, Thete," Borusa stated. "You've drawn the attention of the Council, and not in a good way. You're an embarassment to them. They need you to be guilty, and if evidence can't be found, they'll make some. They need you to disappear, Thete. I'm merely offering what I hope is a better way for you to disappear."

"Permanently."

"Yes, Permanently. If you do this," Borusa informed him, "you can never come home again."

There was another long silence. "This isn't my home, Borusa. My home is out there."

The old Time Lord gave him a friendly slap on the back. "What are you waiting for then? Let's go!"

Theta Sigma paled. "You're not coming too..."

Borusa laughed -- a sound rarely heard any more. "Me? Dashing off to see the universe? Going renegade, even? No, Thete. I'm much too old and set in my ways for something like that. I'm surprised you even suggested it. No, I just thought I'd see you off personally."

The younger Time Lord frowned. "Is that a fact now? Or is there some other reason you want to 'see me off'... permanently."

"Very good, Thete!" Borusa exclaimed. "You're being cautious. Questioning. Paranoid, even. That's good. It will help you survive the dangers that await you out there." He was silent for a moment, thinking. "You think I might arrange a convenient accident for you between here and the repair bays. Save the Council the embarrassment of a trial."

"Something like that, perhaps."

"Truly devious," he said. "You'd have done well on the Council yourself. But I wouldn't have had to bring you here for that. Consider how much easier it would be to arrange such an 'accident' in the prison. 'Shot while trying to escape' for instance. No," he placed a hand on his former student's shoulder, "you misjudge me. I really do simply want to say my farewells in person. Oh, I won't pretend you haven't been a thorn in my side at times. But through it all I had a touch of admiration for you. I'll miss you, Thete, believe it or not. But you said it yourself -- you need to be out there. So go. Get out there and make this big bad universe a better place. I'll fight my battles here, from the inside, but never doubt that I'm doing it for the same reason."

"You were a great teacher, Borusa. I'm going to miss you too."

"That means a lot to me, Thete. Now let's go. You've got a TARDIS to steal."

"And you're going to be an accessory to the crime."

Together the two Time Lords made their way to the repair bays. "They'll never prove it."

FIN


End file.
